A Battle of Love
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Amu's a princess forced by her parents into an arranged marriage. But she finds a man coming in her room & messing with her She thinks he is just some commoner, but it turns out hes a prince of her familys enemies & whats worse is shes falling for him!
1. This Is Me

"Princess Amu, it is time for your piano lessons." The pink headed girl stood, her black and red dress flowing from her chest to her feet.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minuet." and with that, the nameless servant bowed and left her room. Amu walked over to her full length mirror.

"I hate piano..." She muttered looking at her reflection. "Mother and Father were stupid to even think that I would enjoy it." She stared into her golden eyes. She saw the sadness inside them, and the longing to be free. "I am 13 years old! I should at least be able to decided what I will and will not do!" She said pompously. Her stubborn side getting the best of her. She stuck her nose up at her mirror and walked to the other side of her pink and black room. "I am not going to lessons and thats final!" So she plopped herself down on her bed and picked up a magazine and began to read.

Princess Amu Hinamori. Daughter to King and Queen Hinamori. One of the most highest families in the kingdom. Amu was to be the future Queen and rule this land with her faithful King, but, Amu doesn't want this. She wants to be free and do things her own way. She doesn't want to rule the kingdom, but live in it. Make friends and live a normal life, but she knew that was something, she could never hope to dream of. She was a dog forever trapped in this cage she called home.

A while after her lessons had been long over, she heard a knock at her door. She put down her magazine and sat up, straightening her dress from wrinkles. "Enter." She said.  
In walked one of the few servants that she could remember the name of. The cook Nagihiko. He had long flowing purple hair and big beautiful eyes. He truly was beautiful and was a sweet and caring person.

"Princess, the King has requested that you go to the dining hall at once. They have something to discuss with you." His voice was a little shaky. Amu couldn't blame him. She was also known for her bossy attitude and cool aura.

"Very well." She sighed and stood up. As she passed the purple haired boy she stopped, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for all the good work you do, Nagihiko." and left. He stood there, shocked, but soon found himself smiling.

"No, thank you." He whispered and watched her walk down the dark hallway.

The dining room in the castle was a important place. They rarely ever used it except for family meals or important business meetings. It wasn't a holiday so Amu wondered what in the world could her father want with her.

Once she entered she saw her father seated at the head of the table. Her mother seated to his right. "You requested me." She said in a monotone voice.

"Sit." He said, gesturing at a seat to his left. She walked over and placed herself in it and look at the King. "Your mother and I, think its time for you to get married. If you are to be Queen one day, you cannot rule without a King." Amu stared at them.

"Married? Okay got it. I'll be going now." She stood up to leave.

"I'm not finished yet." She sighed and sat back down.

"We have chosen the perfect groom for you. His name is Tadase Hatori. He is the prince of the kingdom next to ours and is a dashingly handsome young man the same age as you." Her mother said.

"Are you kidding me?" Amu screeched. "I am not going to be married to a man that I don't even know."

"But darling, we only want whats best for you." The Queen said.

"No, Love isn't something that you take that lightly. You and father weren't forced into a planned marriage...were you?" Her parents nodded. "But what if I don't like this man."

"Its not about whether you like him or not, it is about you becoming a successful Queen. And since we are King and Queen and more importantly your parents we order that you will meet this boy whether you like it or not!" Her father roared.

She flinched. But then smirked. "Whatever." She said, and walked off.


	2. What The Cat Dragged In

When Amu reached her room she immediately threw herself onto her bed, and buried her head into her pillow. She did not want to go through this arranged marriage. She had this gut feeling that she was going to embarrass herself in front of this Prince Hatori. She just knew it. But maybe on the bright side, he'd be as handsome as her mother said he would be, and he'd like her. Ugh! All these thoughts kept buzzing through her head. She was going to drive herself mad.

She glanced over at her clock. 7:00pm it read. It was still early, but if she was going to that arranged marriage dinner tomorrow, she needed her beauty sleep. So with that, she changed into her black and pink pajamas with yellow crowns on them, and went to sleep.

The next morning she got up bright and early. She went through her many closets to find the perfect dress, so she could make an impression. After many hard decisions she came up with a dress. The base was black and it had a green checkered pattering all over it. On the front was a huge green clover. She slipped it on, and went to her dresser to attend to her hair. She put it up in a side pony tail, the clip having a clover on it as well, and brushed her pink locks. She put the brush down and sighed. It was nearly 6:00pm. The guest must be here already.

So she stood up and walked out her door. She wasn't the first to the dining hall. When she got there, a boy was sitting down already. A handsome boy. He had blond hair, and a childish face, which made him look cute. He wore a ruffled black and blue shirt with buttons all down the middle. Plain black pants and he carried a cane, with a crown icon on the top of it. He noted her presence and stood.

"Hello, Princess Hinamori. I am Hatori Tadase." He bowed. She picked up the sides of her dress and bowed down as well.

"It is nice to meet you Hatori-sama." He looked up at her with his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Please, call me Tadase." Amu blushed and nodded. She walked over to a chair beside him. He played the gentleman and pulled out the chair for her. She thanked him and sat down.

"So," Tadase said, "Our parents have arranged for us to be married."

"Y-yeah..." Amu said, staring down at her feet. Just then something caught her attention. "Wait, where are my parents?"

"Oh yes thats right. The King wanted me to tell you that they weren't able to make it to the diner and apologize." He said, as the meal was being brought out by a nameless servant.

Amu pictured her mother and father laughing. _Damn them, _she thought. _They ran away! Leaving me here alone with...this boy..._

"I have some things I must confess." Tadase said, putting down his fork. Amu hadn't even begun to eat. "One, I am actually quite nervous about all this. I mean, I don't even know you, and I am uncomfortable with the idea that I will have to marry you in a few months, no offence intended. Its just I'm afriad you will not like me, I can be loud and rude at some times. Not very kingly. And on that note, might I add that you look rather beautiful in that dress." She blushed at his comment.

"Th-thank you. You look nice yourself..." She whispered. "Me too..." Tadase looked at her. "I am scared too. I am only 13 and my whole life is being decided for me. I don't get to do anything that I want. Its all about what a future Queen should do."

"Yes, things get hard for us, but its all in our parents best interest."

"Well I don't care! I want to do things my way." Amu stood up. "I am sorry Tadase-sama, but I must leave. Thank you for your company." She walked off, back to her room, leaving the young prince wondering if he did something wrong.

When Amu reached her door, she expected to open it and walk in, and maybe yell into her pillow. But when she opened her door that wasn't a possible outcome, for someone was already laying on her bed.

She screamed. The man looked at her. He had short purple hair and deep eyes. He looked older than her, and wore nappy clothing.

"Filthy commoner! What are you doing in my room." They boy smirked.

"Just wanted to see the future Queen."

"Ugh!" She walked into her room and pointed her finger at him. "I should have the guards behead you!" He stood and walked over to her. He captured her chin with his hand and tilted her face up to him.

"Oh no, don't do that." He said sarcastically. "That would spoil all my fun."

She slapped his hand away. "Excuse you. What is your name boy?"

"Ikuto. And I am not a boy, seeing as how I'm older than you."

"Oh really?" Amu's curious side poked out. "How old are you actually?"

"Sixteen." he replied. Amu stared at him shocked.

"Then what are you doing in a young ladies room! This is outrageous."

"I told you." he bent down to where he was face to face with her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. "I wanted to see the future Queen."

Amu sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. "Do whatever you wish. I'm not in any mood to deal with the likes of you." Ikuto smirked. He had won. He sat down beside her. She noticed he had something strapped to his back. She pointed to it. "Whats that there?" He glanced to where her finger was pointed and answered.

"My violin."

"You play?" She asked he nodded. She smiled. "Then play for me." Ikuto looked shocked, but simply smiled and stood up, unpacking his instrument. He set it on his shoulders and held the bow in his hand. What came next Amu didn't expect. Not only could he play, but he could play like a God. It amazed her that a commoner such as himself was capable of such beautiful music. Dramatic ups and downs, and the sound of the bow sliding graciously across the strings made her bubble with happiness on the inside. She smiled.

Sooner than she would have liked the song ended and he placed his violin back in its case. "Wow I didn't know you could play." She said.

"Well if I couldn't play, I wouldn't carry it around with me, now would I." She stuck her nose in the air.

"Excuse you." She said again. He smirked. He loved seeing her like this. He glanced out the window.

"Well Princess if you will excuse me, I must be going." He looked out at the setting sun. "Time flies when you having fun."

"Who said I was having fun?" She huffed. He climbed to her window and prepared to jump. "Wait!" She said. He turned to her. She shuffled with her dress. "W-will you..come play for me...again sometime?" Ikuto smirked and closed his eyes.

"Of course, your Majesty." And with that, jumped down out of the princess's sights.


	3. Thinking of You

"Amu, we have something to tell you," Her mother said, one morning during breakfast. Amu looked at her. "We thought about what you said, your father and I, and we think that you are right. You shouldn't have to marry someone that you don't know." Amu felt her hopes rise. "So we've arranged for Prince Tadase to spend time with you everyday so you two can get to know each other better." Her smile faded.

"Oh, I'm _over joyed."_ She said sarcastically.

"Don't be smart with your mother young lady." Her father said with a stern tone. She sighed and nodded.

"So when does this start?" Amu said looking up at her parents.

Her mother smiled and clapped her hands together. "Today."

"What?" Amu screeched. "Why would you even do this?"

"Tadase-kun! Please enter." Her mother called. Two servants opened the doors and in walked Prince Tadase looking as handsome as ever. This time he wore a kingly looking outfit. It was a soft yellow with ruffles at the sleeves and collar. He wore three rings on his left hand and once again was carrying his cane.

"Tadase-sama!" Amu stood up looking horrified. "But...I'm not even dressed!" She yelled looking down at her revealing night gown. She ran off for her room. She came back a few minuets later in more appropriate attire. A pink dress that had a darker pink belt with a heart figure on it. Tadase approached her and took her hand, and kissed it.

"You look lovely Princess Hinamori." Amu blushed a bright red.

"Aww look at that, darling. Hes such a sweetie." the Queen said.

"What is he doing kissing my Amu's hand! He barely knows her! I say we-" The king shouted.

"Oh darling, have fun. I have to take care of your papa here." She said as she dragged him off while he yelled.

"So...Tadase-sama...where are we going?"

He smiled at her. "Were going to a new park that opened up."

"Oh really...that sounds fun." She smiled. He took her hand and led her to his carriage.

Amu watched the people of the kingdom walk around on the streets. Kids play with each other running down the street laughing. What looked to be two people on a date, holding hands with each other. She sighed. Why couldn't she have a simple life like these people?

"Prince Hinamori?" She glanced over at Tadase who was talking to her. "Are you okay? You seem a little depressed."

She blushed and waved it off. "Oh no I'm fine I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Good because were here."

They were at a park, where people were selling ice cream and there was a huge fountain in the middle of it all. Kids were running around playing tag. Families sat on large blankets and had picnics while dogs and cats ran around fetching balls and sticks. But everything seemed to stop when Tadase came out. Then it seemed that everyone stopped breathing when Amu stepped out.

She heard people nearby whispering, "Oh my gosh! Its Princess Amu! And Prince Tadase is with her!"  
"Were so lucky to get to see this!"

A group of girls giggled. "Tadase-sama is so beautiful."

"Princess Amu is so hot." A boy nearby said, playfully punching his friends on the shoulder.

Tadase took her hand. "This way my Princess." And with that he led her around the park.

He had gotten her an ice cream and he was still holding her hand, taking her to see the sights. Amu smiled. Tadase-sama wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe...she wouldn't mind spending her life with him.

As soon as that thought stuck her, Ikuto came into her mind. She shook her head. She couldn't be thinking of him right now. But as the day wore on, and Tadase spent more and more time with her, making her laugh and being the perfect gentleman all she could think of what Ikuto. Where was he now? What was he doing? Would she get to see him again? Would he come back to play for her?

Finally, near sunset. Tadase and herself sat down on a nearby park bench, near a forest. This place was actually quite populated. She looked through the crowd of people and could have sworn she saw a lock of midnight blue hair, but shook it off. There were probably many of people with that color hair in the kingdom. But, she checked back just to be sure. And when she did, through the crowd of people, there he was. Leaning up against a tree staring back at her, with a shocked expression on his face. But when he met her eyes, he just lowered his head and smirked. Someone walked back blocking her view from him, but when they passed by, he had disappeared.

"As quick as a cat..." She muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Tadase asked.

"Oh nothing," She said. "Just talking to myself." Tadase looked at her, then smiled.

"Oh okay." He laughed. "Well Princess Hinamori, it would seem that the day is coming to a close and it wouldn't be very responsible of me to keep a lady out so late." She mentally rolled her eyes for him being such a _gentleman. _I mean, she was grateful that he didn't try to kidnap her, but she wished he would be a little more...rebellious.

When Amu got home that night, her father proceeded to question her about the days events. She told him everything...except seeing Ikuto of course. Once her mother dragged him away she hurried off to her room. She grabbed hold of the doorknob and squeezed it...silently praying that Ikuto was on the other side. She opened her eyes and threw the door open, to see it as empty as she left it. She sighed sadly and walked to her closet, to change back into her nighttime clothes.

Once done with that, she laid on her bed and decided it best to go to sleep as soon as possible. She needed to forget this Ikuto. He was nothing but a commoner, no different from the people that they saw today at the park.

"You look to be deep in thought." a voice said. She sat straight up and looked around. No one. "I'm out here dummy." she looked out the widow that was right behind her bed and saw Ikuto sitting outside on the tree branch beside her window.

"W-what are you doing? Your going to fall." She yelled.

"Nah...I've got cat like reflexes. He looked at her and smirked. "So I saw you on your date with the Kiddy King." She eyed him for his nickname for Tadase-sama but said,

"It was not a date."

"Oh really?" he smirked more, "Because it seemed as if the Prince couldn't let go of your hand."

She stuck her nose in the air. "No! He was just being a gentleman."

He chuckled. "Whatever." He hopped into her room and landed on her bed, his face only inches away from hers. "If it were up to me, I'd be _more _than just a gentleman."

Amu's entire face flushed red and she pushed his away. "Well what were you doing in the park anyway?"

"I go where ever the wind takes me." He said, looking out the window. She stared up at him, completely transfixed on him. He saw this out of the corner of his eye and smiled and flicked her on the forehead. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it wasn't polite to stare."

She held her head. "I wasn't staring! Geez your such a pest." He smiled.

"Well, once again princess I must go. Farewell." And before Amu could say anything more, he hopped out of her window once again.

Amu sighed and looked over to her mirror. She pictured Tadase sitting beside her with his hand on her shoulder. Then, he turned to Ikuto. His mouth next to her ear whispering things. She blushed and buried her face into her pillow and tried to go to sleep.


	4. In The Streets

**Haha, I haven't updated this in forever either. But I'm in a writing mood so here you go~ I know it's short but hell at least you got something. LOLJK. .  
**

* * *

She stared at the window, waiting for _him _to visit her once again. Amu didn't know why but she liked it when he came to her window. She knew he was nothing more than a filthy commoner, but for once, he wasn't something normal in her life. Ikuto was excitement. And that's what she wanted.

Tadase-sama was nice. There was no doubting that. Plus he was beautiful so that didn't hurt. She didn't know what to think, everything was just so crazy. She knew if her father ever found out about the commoners nightly visits to her room, there would defiantly be some be-heading.

She shivered at the thought.

"Cold, Princess?" She jerked her head up at the voice. Ikuto was crouched on her window sill, his hands in between his legs keeping him balanced. She gave off a little shriek on his sudden intrusion and fell backwards off her bed.

"Ow..." She groaned. She heard a snicker above her. She quickly sat up, her face burning red, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

He sat on her bed, acting as if he was at home instead of in front of royalty. "Why when you were looking out the window when I came up. Almost like you were _waiting _for me."

She blushed harder, him having hit the mark, and yelled stubbornly, "WAS NOT!"

The older man just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

What was she thinking? He wasn't excitement... he was just a bother. She looked over at him. "So what gave you the idea that you could just come into a princess' room that first night."

He shrugged his shoulders again, making Amu even more annoyed. Seeing this he answered, "Well... I guess you could say... I have connections."

What the hell did that mean? Amu wondered. Even though she was deadly curious, she didn't pursue the question further. She sat on the floor in silence. Soon she guess that he grew bored, for he knelt down in front of her and held his face only inches away from hers.

"You know something Princess Amu. You have beautiful yellow eyes. Just like a cat." She blushed and stared at him. He called her by her name. No one had done that except for her parents for as long as she could remember. For some reason happiness swelled within her, but being stubborn she just turned away and huffed.

Ikuto just let out a chuckle. Once Amu turned back around he was gone, nothing but the sound of the wind blowing. She sighed and crawled back onto her bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Amu's father was off doing urgent matters with another kingdom and her mother was busy helping the gardener tend to the red roses. So she grabbed her most normal looking clothes, a simple black dress with pink lacing at the bottom, and put on a jacket and pulled the hood up. She went out into the streets.

She quickly ran out of the castles reach in case someone spotted her and either threw her back into her room or thought she was a intruder and threw her into the dungeon. Didn't matter what happened they were basically one in the same.

Once she reached the main street she smiled to herself. No one recognized her. People bustled about their regular activity, kids ran around the streets laughing and people at the market place were bargaining for food. She slowly stepped down the street, glancing in the shops of clothes and other luxury items. Amu made a mental note to herself that she needed to buy some commoner clothes so she could do this more often.

Everything seemed to be going fine until she turned a corner and someone roughly grabbed her arm. She started to yell but a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the alleyway. She struggled to break free but the person's grip was too strong. She looked up and it was an older man grinning broadly.

He threw Amu against the hard stone wall. He slammed his arms on either side of her. Grinning, lust in his eyes. Her eyes widened into orbs of fear. She didn't think of the weirdos that attack little girls. And now it was going to happen to her.

"Aww, whats wrong baby?" He said in a booming voice. She closed her eyes as spit hit her face as he spoke. Disgusting. He took his hand and cupped her cheek. She was shaking with repulsive fear.

"Stop. I order you." She said, her voice trembling. "I am the princess!" She pulled her hood down so her pinkish locks could be seen. She was the only girl in the whole kingdom who had pink hair.

It was a bad move.

He seemed confused for a moment, but his smirking grin returned once again. "Oh, then this will be even more fun." He reached up the pull the sleeve of her dress down, but another hand, thinner, grabbed his before he could touch her.

"I think you should stop." Amu had her eyes closed up to this point, but they snapped open to the sound of that familiar voice. She looked up. It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" She gasped.

The man's eyes widened in fear.

"Ikuto... Princ-" His eyes sharped and he threw a flying fist at the man's face to silence him. The man went flying to the ground groaning in pain. He quickly grabbed Amu's hand and ran with her through the streets quickly. So the man wouldn't catch up and so people wouldn't recognize her. Once they reached her large castle she was almost out of breath. He led her to the back of the castle. She heard her mothers voice not far off in the rose gardens. Ikuto's head snapped that way and he quickly picked up Amu holding her in his arms.

"W-what are you doing?" She sputtered at him but he made a shhhhh-ing noise and jumped into the tree. He jumped from branch to branch, stumbling once but leaned against the trunk and regained his balance.

When they had reached the princess's room he threw her gently onto her bed and said, "See you later, Princess."


	5. I Am The Prince

**Been a long time~~ I'm back(****:**

* * *

****Amu sat at breakfast a few mornings later deep in thought, when her father let out an angry cry.

"What is it dear?" Her mother asked, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"It's that stupid Tsukiyomi kingdom! They are trying to drag us into war with them." He looked up from his plate directly at Amu. "We can't wait much longer. I need you and Prince Tadase to get married, soon. We need his family's army. Going into battle with the Tsukiyomi's is mad."

Amu flinched at the idea of her having to marry Tadase-sama even sooner than she would have already liked. She turned to her father. "Why do you hate the Tsukiyomi's?" She asked.

"They're an evil bunch." He set his fork down and wiped his chin with a napkin. A servant came in and took his plate. "They have rivaled the Hinamori family for as long as I can remember. They take away people's souls. I can never allow them to rule this land."

Amu thought it over. A group that stole people's souls. That was horrible. But going into war? That was scary. Her mother told her once that she was born during a time of war and she was almost killed during it. That was terrifying. She shivered. No, she never wanted to experience that.

* * *

Later that day, she was out on a date with Prince Tadase. They were simply sitting in the rose gardens when she asked a question. "What do you think of the Tsukiyomi family?"

He pondered the question for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "I...don't know much about them. My family has no business with them. Why?"

She shook her head. "Oh nothing. Just something I heard my father say." She saw this glint in his eye when she said there name, but she didn't understand it. Maybe he wasn't telling the whole truth. He nodded. They sat on stone benches looking around at all the roses and other wildflowers that grew in this garden. It was the only neutral piece of land that anyone from any kingdom could enjoy.

She felt Tadase reach over and grab her hand. Her face instantly flushed. She looked off, but couldn't help but feel how warm his hand was in hers. It was a little unconfident, but cute.

They sit like that for quite awhile until a rustling came from the bushes, and then out came Ikuto. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He hand slipped out of Tadase's grip as she stood. "Ikuto?"

Tadase stood as well. "Prince Ikuto?" He asked, shocked.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and walked over to Tadase. Ruffling his hair, he said, "I remember the days when you use to call me big brother."

Tadase pushed his hand away and glared at the taller man. "I know not of which you speak! I do not wish to remember those days, when I was young and foolish."

Ikuto chuckled. "You're right. You were so much cuter back then." Tadase blushed furiously.

"Wait a minute..." Amu spoke suddenly. "What does he mean by Prince?"

Ikuto turned to her and sighed. "Well I guess the cats out of the bag."

"What cat?" Amu asked, looking him over.

"I am Prince Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Amu's eyes widened in shock. Tsukiyomi? The very same family that her father was yelling about earlier that day?

"My father...hates your family..." She said quietly, still not believing that he was a prince. The way he dressed was horrendous. He didn't dress like royalty at all.

"I know." He ran a hand through his hair. "That's why I never told you my last name."

"But you dress like a commoner."

"That's because I don't want to be a prince, so I disguise myself to look like the commonwealth. I hate my family and everything I am claimed to be. I am betrothed to a marry my sister on my step-mother's side. Honestly I am not happy about my life at home, so I try to stay far away."

"Princess Utau?" Tadase asked, suddenly back in the conversation.

A smirk appeared on Ikuto's face. "I'm sorry Kiddy King. I know you've always had a thing for her."

His face turned redder than before. "Do not!" he shouted stubbornly, but it only made Ikuto laugh.

Amu's head swirled with so many thoughts that she thought she was going to black out. The one she had an interest was soon going to be king of her families enemies... How could this be? And what was with this obvious past relationship that Ikuto and Prince Tadase obviously had? Who was Princess Utau?

She breathed in deeply, suddenly not able to find air. She started to go dizzy and before she knew what was happening, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
